


【盾冬】唯心所识

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 领主盾x佣兵冬，大概是个双向暗恋的故事





	1. Chapter 1

八月，巴基骑马进入奥洛尔港。这座城市位于海岸线的西边，属于私人领地，领主罗杰斯正值壮年，有一个成年不久的儿子。巴基不关心这些，他只关心背上的弓箭和衣兜里叮当作响的钱币。这座城市富饶而安宁，不像是他能讨生活的地方，他是佣兵，危机四伏的战场才是他的归宿。

他打算在奥洛尔停留三天，采办一些补给，再坐船朝西边前进。初到此地的当天夜里，他在街巷之间漫步，寻找能喝得烂醉的地方。葡萄藤酒馆可能是他需要的，他点了一杯不掺水的烈酒，随酒附赠的小食咸得要命，他一口也没敢碰。

酒馆不大，但灯火通明。杯盘撞击的声音不绝于耳，周围环绕着嘈杂的笑骂。巴基陷在靠近门口的椅子里，面前放着他的武器。当他喝到第三杯时，大门被推开了，夜风吹进来两个衣着华贵的女人，为首的那个神情焦虑，一眼盯住巴基的剑，如同一阵旋风一般朝他直冲过来。

“帮帮我，佣兵，”她不顾一切地说着，“求你帮帮我！”

 

一只钱袋落在巴基跟前，金币与银币满得溢了出来，叮叮当当滚了一桌。

“这是你的报酬，拜托你一定要帮忙。”他的新雇主说，经过一番自我介绍，巴基已经知道她的名字是卡莉克莉亚，旁边那位是她的朋友，黑卡蒂。

巴基捻起一枚金币，借着烛光仔细看着。“我很少遇到你这样慷慨的人，”他说，“要我做什么？”

“我需要三样东西，花斑鹅膏菌，鲨鱼的精子，以及史蒂夫罗杰斯的一绺头发。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯？”名字有些耳熟。

“领主的儿子，”卡莉克莉亚飞快地说，“按我们这里的传统，他会从全城的女子中选一位心仪对象订婚，三天后就是决定人选的日子，他会举办一场酒宴，我必须——”她急迫地倾身向前，“我必须得到他的瞩目。”

“为什么？”

“因为卡莉克莉亚爱慕他很久了，”黑卡蒂不紧不慢地说，“但是说真的，谁不爱慕他呢，那么英俊、聪慧、前途无量，他可是全城女性的梦中情人。”

“我有无数的竞争对手，”卡莉克莉亚接上她的话，“要么貌美如花，要么家世显赫，想要越过她们给史蒂夫留下深刻印象简直太难太难了，万幸有黑卡蒂帮我，你知道吗，黑卡蒂是一名女巫。”

“哦？”

黑卡蒂颌首：“我找到一种秘方，用来制作早已失传的‘爱情迷药’，只要喝下这种药，史蒂夫的眼里就是会剩下我们美丽的卡莉克莉亚了。但是我们的时间不多，药水需要的材料又很难取得，佣兵，这需要你祝我们一臂之力。”

“只要给钱，就都听你的，”巴基说，“不过容我多嘴一句，比起外貌和内涵，应该是罗杰斯的家产更令你倾心吧？”

“不，没有，哪有的事，”卡莉克莉亚紧张地摇起头来，“是因为他的内涵，我对他一见钟情了，真的，即便连外貌都是次要的——”

“我明白了，”没等她说完，巴基就打断了她，并且微笑着拨走桌上的钱币，“我完全明白了。”

“那么你什么时候去办？”

“现在就去，”巴基朝她们行了个玩笑似的礼，“等我好消息吧。”

 

花斑鹅膏菌是最简单的，南面的洞穴里长了不少。鲨鱼的精子听上去就很扯淡，只能去黑炼金师手里买，好在当了那么多年佣兵，巴基自有联系他们的渠道。

倒是史蒂夫罗杰斯的头发，让他不得不动用一些不怎么合法的手段。领主的住所位于海岸的最高处，是一幢一眼就能看到的白色豪宅。院落两边都是峭壁，简直是道天然屏障，难怪他们家连围墙都懒得修，除非疯过了头，不然没有窃贼敢徒手攀爬几十尺悬崖溜进他们的窗口。

巴基就是那个疯子。他挂在悬崖上，屏住了呼吸，耳朵里充斥着海鸥的嘈杂叫声。它们在他头顶盘旋，不时啄他一下，又踩他一脚。天色入夜以后，聚拢的乌云挡住了天空中的月色。巴基趁机向上攀登，脚下踩着十尺高的白墙，窗口就在头上不远处，温暖的烛光从格栅间透射出来，他并拢双腿，轻轻向上一跃。

两手准确地抓住了窗台。

运气不错，这就是史蒂夫的卧室。可对方并没有入睡，他坐在桌前，手里捧着一本皮面手抄书。他背对着巴基，巴基趁机偷偷打量他的外貌——短发剪得整整齐齐，唯独在后颈部位留了一条细辫，上面套着两个精巧的黄铜发圈；他穿着丝绸衬衫，双臂的肌肉撑起了轻薄的布料，看他的身形，显然受过良好训练。巴基还留意到，他在后腰绑了一把匕首，看那上面的雕花，应该是象牙质地，足够奢侈，也足够锋利。

是个不好惹的家伙。

巴基放缓呼吸，默默拽了拽面罩和兜帽，确保它们严丝合缝地挡住自己的面孔。他还要等，等到史蒂夫上床入睡，可这人就是不让他如愿。巴基的手都酸了，汗水顺着眉心往下流，痒得要命。又过了很长时间，月亮都从乌云背后出来了，史蒂夫才伸了个懒腰，转过身来。

哦。

确实是个英俊的男子。

但巴基顾不上欣赏，现在哪怕是天使站在他面前他都只想朝他竖中指。诸神慈悲，他快忍不下去了。史蒂夫终于吹息烛火，翻身上床，在他呼吸放缓的瞬间巴基翻身入内，取出一瓶液体滴在对方枕边。

是安眠药。

药效来得很快。巴基捂住口鼻，看着史蒂夫在睡梦中皱了皱眉，很快，他的身体放松了，变得虚浮而绵软，就像躺在云朵里。他盯着史蒂夫看了好一会儿，脑子里有几个不合时宜的念头，他必须得想一想那袋钱币和史蒂夫的象牙匕首才能把这些念头赶出去。正常点吧，巴恩斯，钱很重要，脑袋也很重要。

他迅速割下一绺头发，转身，跳出了窗口。

 

“感谢诸神！你成功了！”

卡莉克莉亚一把接过他手里的皮带，拆开看清楚之后，抓住他的手摇了又摇，“谢谢你，佣兵，太感谢你了！”

“酒会是今天？”

“是的，你也要一起来吗？罗杰斯一家提供了免费的酒水和食物，天底下可真是没有比他们更慷慨的人了！”

巴基揉了揉耳朵，想把卡莉克莉亚无意义的吹嘘赶到脑子外边去。他发现黑卡蒂紧盯着她的朋友，一边的嘴角不易察觉的向下一瞥。留意到巴基的目光，她侧目微微一笑，但眼里毫无笑意。

“如果你去的话就再好不过了，那是值得见证的一刻，”她对巴基说，视线挑衅般从他身上扫过，“先走吧，亲爱的，”她转朝卡莉克莉亚，笑得如同觅食的鲨鱼，“我们的时间可不多。”

“哦，哦，当然。”卡莉克莉亚灿烂地笑着，眼角挤出幸福的笑纹。也许她已经看到美好的未来向她招手了，领主夫人，钱，地位。事情真的能如她想象的那样顺利吗？巴基望着那两人离去的背影，不易察觉地叹了口气。

 

钟声敲了七下，日头渐渐西沉，奥洛尔港的建筑映着夕阳的光晕，罗杰斯宅如同餐桌上的糖霜蛋糕一般矗立在闪闪发光的暮色里。巴基将马匹交给侍者，正了正胸前的黑色领巾。罗杰斯宅的门厅很高，漂亮的玻璃廊柱边缘挂着半透明的炼金球灯，地上铺着天鹅绒地毯，仆人们全都穿着整齐的制服，每当有人经过时，他们都会弯腰鞠下完美的一躬。

宴会已经开始了，食物的香气在空气中袅袅散开，但比之更浓烈的是花香、果香、各种特调香水混杂在一起的味道。全城的妙龄女子都来了，所有的香水混在一起升腾起看不见的烟雾，熏得巴基头晕眼花，只想疯狂地打喷嚏。他已经食欲全无了，掩着鼻子绕到角落，中途还得小心翼翼放慢脚步，免得踩到哪位女士的长裙。

放眼望去只有女人，他觉得自己一定是昏了头才会来这里。没过多久，他看到一头标志性的金发从人群中穿过，哦，是史蒂夫，但是身为主角，这位未来的领主看起来却不怎么高兴，眉头因忧虑而皱起，看起来就像一个驯养员不得不看一群孔雀在面前争奇斗艳，因为无聊，他的肩膀沉甸甸地垮着，巴基还看见他偷偷打了个哈欠。

这场面真有点好笑。女人们围拢上前，宴会的主角却凭空造出一道看不见玻璃幕墙，把自己牢牢裹在里面。巴基能想到很多种可能：他有心上人了，或者他还不想结婚，诸如此类。他有点想和这位史蒂夫罗杰斯聊聊，因为他自己也是大家族里逃出来的，他们一定能找到不少共同语言。

不过，现在不是时候。

他转过身去，取了一杯葡萄酒一口饮尽，正在这时，他看见了窗外的卡莉克莉亚。

被卫兵拦在外头的卡莉克莉亚。

她在尖叫，他从未见一个女人叫得这么惨过，卫兵不得不捂住她的嘴把她往外拖。为什么？巴基站起来，混乱中卡莉克莉亚的帽子被拽掉了，诸神啊，她的头发，她的头发没了，残留的发丝如同疥疮一样贴在她的头皮上，她看起来就像个乞丐。卫兵肯定是不会让她进来的，她跌坐在地，开始哭嚎。

巴基即将夺门而出，一个人叫住了他。

“没用的，”黑卡蒂款款走来，“你就算帮她说情带她进来，她也永远无法吸引到史蒂夫罗杰斯的目光了。”

巴基回身，有意无意地把右手放在腰间的剑柄上，“你骗了她？”他语调如冰，而黑卡蒂只露出不置可否的微笑。

“这是为了竞争，佣兵，”她悠悠地说，“你四处旅行，应该见惯了这种事。我没要她的命，我只是夺走她的机会，这有什么不对？”

“你给了她假的药水，那真的呢？”

黑卡蒂笑得更明显了，她一撩鬈发，自信满满地朝巴基抛了个媚眼。

“你喝了？”

“没错，”她点头，向前凑近巴基的耳朵，轻声说道，“而你最好保持沉默。”

“通常我是个守信用的佣兵，”巴基微眯起眼，“而你知道，这其实看我的心情。”

“我很快就会成为领主夫人，我能追杀你到天涯海角。”

“上一个这么威胁我的人，他的脑袋还在鲨鱼肚子里打滚。”

“该死的，”黑卡蒂不想再装下去了，她拿出一个钱袋朝着巴基的手塞过去，“买你的沉默，这个价目够了吧？”

“拿钱办事我一直很有兴趣，”巴基不紧不慢地说，“但你的钱就算了。”

他本想再讽刺几句，可这时史蒂夫看了过来，该死，他来不及把黑卡蒂拽开。对方本来走得很自然，可就在看到黑卡蒂的那一瞬，他的表情变了，变得有些缥缈、呆滞，就像喝醉了酒。迷药生效了，显然。巴基暗骂一句，黑卡蒂志得意满地扬起嘴角，撇开他朝着史蒂夫走去。

他们只花了三秒就搞在了一起。

十分钟后，史蒂夫大声宣布婚礼将在下个月举行。不由衷的祝贺此起彼伏，女宾们发出失望的叹息。巴基慢慢退出场地，他能感觉到黑卡蒂的目光刺在背上，就在这时，一个计划开始在他的脑海中成型。

他本不应参与这些，但他厌恶黑卡蒂，更替史蒂夫感到不平。

他决定拆散他们，越快越好。


	2. Chapter 2

 

旺达·马克西莫夫，黑炼金师，开着一家不怎么引人注意的药店。她有一间修在阁楼里的接待室，专门用来接待那些特殊客人。巴基拿着她端上来的花草茶，暗暗打量四周，久经考验的眼睛立刻认出矮柜里放着的三种毒药，一种能让人痛到在地上打滚，一种能让人在恍惚中把自己的手剁下来，还有一种……能让人的皮肉化水，直到整个人变成一团看不出原型的烂泥。

但即便是巴基，也认不出矮柜里其他东西的功能，那些诡异的钳子、刀片和卷轴，琳琅满目的塞着软木塞的玻璃瓶，里面的东西加在一起也许能毒死全城的人，说不定还有富余。

思及至此，巴基不禁多看了两眼手里的茶水。

“我知道很多种药剂的功能，”旺达在他对面坐下来，“你说的那种我恰好知道。爱情迷药，或者又叫‘厄洛斯的玩笑’。”

“玩笑？”

“那种药本身就是一个玩笑，就像劣等的朗姆酒，药劲来得快去得也快。”

“别卖关子了，”巴基放下杯子，向前倾身，“我需要知道怎么解除它的效果。”

“很容易解除，”旺达说，“只要被施术者找到属于他的真爱，药效自然就清空了。”

“你是在讲什么该死的童话故事吗？”

“不好意思，不是，”旺达笑着，无所事事地把玩着桌上的茶勺，“这种药就是这样的，不然怎么叫‘玩笑’呢？所谓的爱情不过是一瞬间的麻痹大意，等到真命天子出现，一切假象自然崩塌瓦解。”

“见鬼了，”巴基翻了个白眼，“我上哪里去找什么真命天子去，我是个佣兵，又不是媒婆。”

“总会有的。”

“就不能有普通一点的解毒方式？我给你钱，你调配某种药水，然后我捏着那家伙的脖子给他灌进去，一了百了？”

“你也太粗鲁了，”旺达哧地笑了，“很遗憾，没有，我很少把赚钱的事情推出门外，但这一次真的超出我的能力范畴了。”

 

等巴基告别旺达回到奥洛尔港，已经是订婚晚宴的一周以后了。

全城都在议论史蒂夫的事情，并不是所有人都看好这桩婚事，因为不少人对黑卡蒂颇有微词。她既不是富商之女，也并没有貌若天仙，很多人听都没听说过这个女人，可是自从订婚仪式结束以后，她和史蒂夫就如胶似漆地缠在一起，分都分不开。

据说，每当他们出现在大街小巷时，黑卡蒂都高调地抱着史蒂夫的胳膊，好像在宣告自身领地。而史蒂夫不管什么都由着她，购买贵重首饰时眼皮都不眨一下。“一副鬼迷心窍的模样。”有人这么说。巴基很想接一句他就是鬼迷心窍了，但他忍了，只暗暗撇了撇嘴。

既然要给史蒂夫找梦中情人，总得知道他喜欢什么类型吧。巴基为此很是发愁，奥洛尔港太大了，每一个适龄女子看起来都像是合适的人选。他又不能再办一次酒宴，把所有女人像商品一样排列整齐，拉着史蒂夫挨个看一遍，“这个对吗？”“不对？那这个呢？”天啊，想想就要老命了。

思来想去，只能先和史蒂夫打好关系，从他嘴里套套话才能进行下一步。这步也不简单，现在黑卡蒂就像跟屁虫一样黏在史蒂夫身上，生怕她的未婚夫被人抢走。离婚礼只有不到一个月了，巴基必须赶快行动才行。

他四处打听，终于弄到一条消息，史蒂夫会在每个交际日的下午去武场练武。武场是不允许女人进入的，这是巴基唯一的机会了。

 

交际日的下午，太阳明媚得让人睁不开眼。巴基来到武场门口，木质大门被沉重的铰链徐徐拉开，脚下的泥灰掀起一层烟雾般的巨浪。整座武场是个环形建筑，两旁立着武器架，中间是羊皮制成的假人，里头结结实实地填满了草屑木料。巴基爬上阶梯，很快注意到场中过于耀眼的金色头发，史蒂夫已经到了，正在两个护卫的陪伴下做着挥剑练习。

奥洛尔的未来领主换了一身新装扮，长靴，马裤，深蓝色丝绸衬衣和黑色皮革坎肩。巴基吞了吞口水，他自己一身灰色斗篷，亚麻制的短袖罩衣，低调的颜色几乎能跟墙壁融成一体，也难怪史蒂夫的护卫老远就盯着他，等巴基靠近了，他立马大步流星地走上前来。

“佣兵，”护卫紧盯着他的脸，“你来干什么？”

“找个地方练练手，”巴基说，“这里对所有人开放，不是吗？”

“理论上是这样。”对方仍旧狐疑地把他打量来打量去，巴基知道他想说些什么，“你没看到罗杰斯阁下在这里吗？”诸如此类的。他了个白眼，正要好好理论一番，就听不远处的史蒂夫清了清喉咙。

“格朗尼，”他叫出守卫的名字，“别为难其他人，快回来。”

守卫边嘟囔边回去了。巴基朝史蒂夫投去感激的视线，这应该是他们第一次正式见面，理应如此，但史蒂夫却没看他，又把注意力转回手中的剑刃上。行吧，善良的未来领主只是习惯性替人解围而已，他既不关心巴基是谁，也不关心他要做什么。他估计都没看清巴基长什么样子，一个大好的交流机会就这么错失了。

巴基叹了口气，取出自己的长剑，走向假人。

 

他忽然发现，史蒂夫改变了视线目标。

已经有段时间了，本来他一直在做寻常的劈砍练习，忽然感觉有道视线黏在背上。他用余光扫向周围，隔壁安静无声，史蒂夫倚着墙壁休息，脑袋转朝这边。巴基不易觉察地勾起嘴角，突然来了个花式的跳劈。长剑银辉乱舞，他对着假人又削又砍，皮革外壳发出不堪重负的闷响，突然他一个后跃拉开距离，银光撕裂空气，唰地一声巨响过后，假人整个颤抖起来，剑刃从斜侧削入，正正将它的脑袋削了下来。

“漂亮！”史蒂夫鼓起了掌。

巴基朝他欠了欠身。“出神入化的剑技，”他大步朝巴基走来，脸上的欣赏之情溢于言表，“我还是第一次在奥洛尔看到如此威武的剑士，阁下是士兵吗？”

“我是雇佣兵，”巴基歪了歪嘴，“四海为家。”

“原来如此，太让人惊叹了，”史蒂夫说着，眼中流露出一丝羡慕，“阁下的名字是——”

“詹姆斯巴恩斯，不过你可以叫我巴基。”

“我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，叫我史蒂夫就行了。”他朝巴基行了一礼，巴基感到受宠若惊，因为史蒂夫弯腰的弧度几乎等同于面对另一位贵族，可巴基只是一个佣兵而已。

接着，对方抿了抿嘴，似乎想说点什么，那双透亮的蓝眼在巴基身上扫来扫去，巴基精准地判断出他有求于己，但又不知道该如何提出。“你想和我切磋一番？”他试探着问出最有可能的结果，果然，史蒂夫腼腆地笑了，点了点头。

“如果你不介意的话。”

“当然不介意，”巴基笑道，伸手把汗湿的棕发抹向后脑勺，“这是我的荣幸。”

“也是我的荣幸。”史蒂夫说着，与他拉开一些距离，拔出长剑，明媚的阳光在价值不菲的钢刃上留下倒影，他冲巴基扬了扬手。

“你先。”

 

剑刃相撞，巴基攥紧剑柄用力向前碾压，史蒂夫纹丝不动，他甚至朝巴基抛了个微笑。

这挑起了巴基的好胜心。他突然卸力，一个后仰，史蒂夫的长剑直直贴着鼻尖擦过。他几乎整个倒贴在地上，双手撑住地面，又一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来。史蒂夫发出赞许的声音，趁这个空档他一脚踢向对方下盘，趁他脚步不稳的瞬间挥剑刺入，史蒂夫踉跄一下，只能仓皇避开。

“你的剑术优雅过头了，伙计，”巴基朝对方咧嘴，“实战可用不上那么花俏的动作。”

“多谢提醒。”

他们纠缠在一起，又是十几轮碰撞，巴基无情地进攻，逼得史蒂夫连连后退。但对方是越战越勇的类型，几个来回过后他凭着一股执拗之力硬压过来，打了巴基一个措手不及。剑刃削下几根棕发，巴基侧身倒地，哈哈大笑起来。

“被你得逞了，”他说，史蒂夫伸出一只手拉他起来，他扯开汗水浸湿的领口，仍觉得阳光咄咄逼人。一撇嘴，他干脆把整件罩衣都拽了下来。

“继续？”

史蒂夫同样扔掉了坎肩，他拉开起手式，但巴基很难不注意到他被汗湿的衬衫紧紧裹住的肌肉。“继续吧。”对方说，巴基抹了一把脸，这才跟上。

这一轮交战稍稍变了滋味，不再一心求胜，两人的剑招都带了些随性。巴基掌握节奏，他放弃了蛮攻，而是去试探，去引导史蒂夫使出更多华丽的剑招。而对方心照不宣地笑着，毫不吝啬展露自己的身手。某一刻他们几乎贴到一起，手臂相互碰触又立刻分开，身体随即默契地迈往两个不同的方向。距离拉远，两人面对面笑着，史蒂夫那一本正经梳起的头发已彻底散乱，汗水沿着发梢滚落下来，他仍在朝巴基微笑。

巴基的目光游移了，该死的，他鼻腔里怎么全是史蒂夫的气味。还有他自己的心跳，过于激烈了，怦怦怦怦像是要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。一时间，他张口结舌，连带着动作也停下了。史蒂夫饶有兴味地打量他，刷啦一声，把剑插回了剑鞘。

“我应该请你喝酒，”他说，声音因体力消耗而带上一些粗喘，“你不介意吧？我是说，我想交你这个朋友。”

巴基愣了愣，这才回忆起他此行的目的，“好，呃……当然好，”他急忙从脑子里翻出封存的冷静，抖了抖灰贴到脸上，“阁下不介意我的身份？”

“没有的事，我一贯佩服佣兵，而且我从未离开过奥洛尔港，一直想听听外面的见闻。”说到这里，史蒂夫有点不好意思地挠了挠后脖颈，“抱歉，我好像有点太激动了。”

“不不，你很真诚，我愿意交你这个朋友，”巴基抢着回答，“那么……嗯，酒约我应下了，时间你定？”

“今晚怎么样？”史蒂夫几乎是脱口而出，可巴基还没来得及回答，大门的铰链发出一阵沉重的闷响，一个罗杰斯家的仆人快步进来，张口就说：“阁下，黑卡蒂小姐的马车已经等在外面了，她说如果您不尽快回去的话，她精心准备的饭菜就要凉了。”

“啊，告诉她我马上就来，”史蒂夫说，接着他才内疚地转朝巴基，“抱歉，我的未婚妻……总之我们再找时间？”

“行吧，”巴基移开视线，试图掩藏他语调中的闷闷不乐，“我明白了。”

 


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫罗杰斯总是在想，从未恋爱过的他在短短半个月内竟然会两次心动，该死的爱神到底对他做了什么手脚？

他对黑卡蒂的感情来得相当突兀，连他自己都弄不清是怎么一回事。就一场晚宴而已，他突然就觉得她是世间最美丽的女子，没有人能阻拦他和她结婚。更诡异的是，才过了一周，他在武场见到巴基巴恩斯的一瞬，这个念头莫名消隐了，取而代之的是一股全所未有的热情，对一个男人的热情。

他简直怀疑自己吃错了药，导致脑子不正常了。

他为什么会觉得巴基英俊，还觉得他可爱？他为什么会迫切地想和巴基在一起，哪怕只是聊天，喝酒，或者切磋比武？太奇怪了。而且这种感觉和黑卡蒂还不一样，如果说之前他对黑卡蒂是狂热到近乎昏头的迷恋的话，那现在他对巴基应该是一种小心翼翼的、不知所措的喜欢。

而且更诡异的是，现在他处处看黑卡蒂不顺眼。她并不美啊，反正不是他喜欢的类型。而且她太自私了，脾气又坏，还爱慕虚荣，反正就是没有一处比得上巴基。之前他到底喜欢她哪一点？

想不通，想不通。

可黑卡蒂已经是他的未婚妻了，他的父母都相当喜欢她，已经把她接进家里，虽然没有同床共寝，但每天都得见面。他怎么能后悔自己的婚约呢？那对女方太不幸了，绅士如他绝对不会做这种选择。更何况，他是未来的一家之主，全城的人都关心他的一举一动，他怎么敢做出那种有损家族名誉的事情？

他只能违逆自己的内心了。

提到这个家，史蒂夫不得不坦承，他在这里并不快乐。就像他曾经对巴基说过的，他一直羡慕佣兵的生活，有段时间他刻苦习武就是为了有朝一日能离开这里。但随着年龄的增长，家族责任还是盖过了年少时的梦想，他的弟弟还没有成年，但他还是忍不住幻想，要是父亲愿意把领主位置交给弟弟就好了。

想归想，这种要求他是万万不敢提的。

今天一早，他又被黑卡蒂缠着吃完了她做的早餐，明明说过交给仆役就行了，但她就是不听。上午，她陪史蒂夫的母亲逛街，把她哄得喜笑颜开。中午，她又缠住史蒂夫，非要和他一起整理家族账目。史蒂夫越看她越心烦，找了借口躲到庭院去，却还见她招呼着仆役在走廊大呼小叫，非要把他叫出来不可。

史蒂夫趁机去马厩牵马，马夫问他要去哪儿，他思来想去，说去巡视郊外的果园。

然后风驰电掣地跑了。

 

“你怎么来了？”巴基诧异地挑起眉，“穿成这样，不热么？”

史蒂夫尴尬地扯了扯兜帽，怕路上被人认出，他一直想方设法挡着自己的脸。“我……我想找点事做，”他搜肠刮肚寻找合适的说辞，“我突然记起我们还有一个酒约。”

“现在也不是喝酒的时候啊，”巴基看起来有点摸不着头脑，“还是正午，酒馆没营业呢。”

史蒂夫尴尬极了，他该怎么说才合理呢，突然他灵光一闪，一个相当扯淡的念头如同狂奔的马车撞进他的脑海，“我要到郊外去办点事情，”他说，“但是我的护卫被临时调走了，而你又是我唯一认识的佣兵，还是我的朋友……呃，我是说，听说郊外有狼群出没。”

“你想雇我？”巴基饶有兴味地打量他几眼，“以你的身手……担心狼？”

“它们很凶猛，”史蒂夫感觉嘴皮都僵住了，天，他怕是脑子进水才会编出这种荒唐的理由，“真的，嗯，很凶猛，我这是以防万一。”

巴基噗嗤一笑，“好吧。”他回身取来自己的佩剑，史蒂夫趁机扫了几眼他的腰部线条，又在内心狠狠斥责自己的无耻。

“现在走吗？”巴基笑眯眯地望着他。

“走、走吧。”

 

外头的凉风一吹，史蒂夫忽然觉得清醒了不少。现在他很想质问自己，巴基到底是有什么魔力，让他头脑昏沉，跟中暑一样说话都结结巴巴。好在现在他已经缓过来了，他们骑马并肩前行，一路闲聊，气氛终于回归了最初的融洽。

说是出来办事，其实史蒂夫根本没什么事要做。带着巴基在自家果园转了一圈后，他们在围栏边停下来，放马匹出去吃草。不远处的小路尽头有块空地，开着小型集市，不少城里人正在购买农产品。牧歌式的田园生活，真是美好。他们肩并着肩默契地走向那里，各自找了个树桩坐下来。

“你的事办完了吗？”巴基问。

“呃，办完了。我只是出来巡视，没遇到狼群真是太好了。”

巴基闻言勾起嘴角，史蒂夫努力猜测他笑容的含义，却发现自己的目光总是不受控制地溜向对方敞开的领口。真该死。巴基即便是穿朴素的猎装也如此好看，那如果他穿优雅的长袍呢？如果他什么都不穿呢？史蒂夫必须用上百分之百的自制力才能控制自己不想太多，他开始出神了，直到一条树枝轻轻捅了捅他的背。

另一端握在巴基手里。“来吧，切磋一番，”他朝他挤挤眼，“反正现在闷得发疯。”

史蒂夫噌地一声站起来，“好啊。”他的声音里蕴含着兴奋，巴基闻言笑得眉眼飞扬，捡起另一根树枝丢给他。

 

巴基一个飞跃，闪过他的攻击，树枝准确命中他右肩。

“哎哟！”他懊恼地叫。巴基闻声爆出一阵大笑，“我又得分了。”他笑得嘴角挤出一个圆滚滚的酒窝。

“那是我让着你。”

“是吗？我看你还敢嘴硬？”

又是一番颤抖，树枝击打的声音回荡在林子里。许多人停下步子，远远地围观起来。“太慢了！”史蒂夫笑道，汗水被发辫甩落在空气中，“得分！”

他收回手，树枝擦过巴基的皮肤。“嘿，别挠我痒。”巴基不满道，史蒂夫完全沉浸在对方语气里，内心深处一直有个声音在叫：他怎么这么迷人，就像蛋糕的糖霜——

啪！树枝拍中膝盖。

“又得一分！”巴基蹦跳着跑远了，史蒂夫气恼地追上去，这一轮交手完全变成了傻乎乎的嬉闹，混战中巴基不小心掰断了自己的树枝，史蒂夫趁机在他的胸口连戳三下。

“三分！”

“啊！”巴基戏剧化地捂着心口，“我死了！”

说完，他一头扑在草地上，捂着脸笑个不停。

闹够了，也笑够了，他们去河边冲干净头发里的草屑。巴基掬起一捧水泼在脸上，史蒂夫赶紧低头，眼睛紧闭，生怕在河水的倒影里看见自己通红的脸。

太阳已经朝着西边去了，橘黄色的光线涂满四周的草地和林木。微风拂动树叶，发出柔软的沙沙声，远处一列车队缓慢经过，车轮和马蹄碾在石子路上，咔哒作响。

他们沿着来时的路往回走，巴基一甩头发，任由它们在傍晚的轻风中飘飞。集市更热闹了，到了晚饭时间，出现了不少新摆的摊子。他发现巴基在挨个打量路过的人们，视线专注，似乎在思索什么。

“嘿，史蒂夫，问你个问题。”

他忽然把史蒂夫拽到墙角，凑上来，嘴唇离他的耳朵只有不到一寸。诸神在上，史蒂夫差点原地窜起来，就像是脚底着火，差点变成一个一飞冲天的火箭。

“怎、怎么了？”

“你看，”巴基用狡黠的声音耳语道，“那个姑娘。”

史蒂夫愣了愣，“什么？”

“你觉得她怎么样？”

火箭坠毁了，就像从来没有存在过。“我……不太懂你的意思。”

“就是问你喜不喜欢这种类型，”巴基说，“你看她，娇小可爱，整个人如同一只饿肚子的小兔子，楚楚可怜，等着有人照顾她。”

“唔。”史蒂夫只能发出一个音节。

“不喜欢，那旁边的呢？黑色头发的。”巴基几乎咬着他的耳朵说，“嘘，过来点，别让她们发现我们在议论她们。”

“我其实……其实……”天啊，他该怎么忽略巴基吹在他耳垂上的热度，“我不需要……”

“那个呢，白色裙子的，金发，哇哦，和你很配了。”

“不是，巴基，”史蒂夫拉开了一点他们的距离，他的耳垂安全了，脸颊也是，“你突然说这些做什么？”

“我只是……呃，好吧，也没什么，我就问问。毕竟我们现在是朋友了，我关心一下你的感情生活？”

史蒂夫奇怪地扫了对方一眼，“我有未婚妻了。”

“我知道。你看边上那个呢？戴帽子的，看上去和你年岁相仿。”

“巴基。”史蒂夫微微加重了语气。

“唉，好吧好吧，”说着，巴基摊着手退开了，“我知道，你未婚妻是黑卡蒂。”

“呃，是啊。”

对方抱起双臂，看上去有些不悦，“你有那么喜欢她？”

“我……”他不知道该怎么说，如果是一周前他会想都不想就回答是，那现在呢？该死，他的心该偏向哪一边。可即便如此，黑卡蒂已经住进他家里了，他们马上就要结婚了，他能说实话吗？他能违背自己的婚约和罗杰斯家族的名誉吗？

他没能说出口，巴基打量他几眼，默默移开了视线。

沉默在尴尬地蔓延。

“嘿，巴基……”几分钟后，史蒂夫怯生生地开了口，“我们该往回走了吧。”

佣兵不轻不重地嗯了一声。

起身，各自牵马，气氛变得古怪极了。他感觉巴基生气了，又弄不明白他在气什么。“对不起，”他本能地道歉，抬起右手想拍拍巴基的肩，又觉得不妥，无奈将手放回了原位。

巴基叹了口气，“不是你的错，”他说，“要怪，也只能怪魔法。”

“魔法？”

“跟你说了也没用。”

史蒂夫困惑地眨眨眼。

“不过我还是想知道你喜欢什么类型，呃……除了黑卡蒂那样的。”

史蒂夫歪了歪脑袋，正想询问，一个女声叫住了他。“你怎么去这么远？”黑卡蒂从马车里跳下来，快步走上前，“天都要黑了。”

“抱歉，我……”史蒂夫结巴起来，他已经编不出什么理由了，对了，巴基还在这里呢，应该先向未婚妻介绍巴基。

“这位是——”

话语卡在半途，他一侧身，发现巴基已经没了踪影。他离开了？为什么？远处传来细碎的马蹄声，巴基早早调转了方向，只留给他一道瘦长的背影。也不知是不是错觉，巴基走得如此之急，竟带了一丝仓皇。

突然背后一沉，黑卡蒂翻身跳上了他的马，“你刚才和谁在一起？”她的语调里浸着急切，“男人？女人？”

“一个朋友。”

“什么朋友？”

史蒂夫不答话了，突然下马，把缰绳留给了黑卡蒂。“喂！”女人不快地喊道。“我累了，”史蒂夫看都没多看她一眼，“我坐马车就好了。”

进入车厢，他拉上窗帘，长长地叹了一口气。


	4. Chapter 4

想到那天的事情，巴基至今都有些后怕。黑卡蒂是认识他的，如果当时他们真的打了照面，他的计划八成要泡汤。好在黑卡蒂眼里只有史蒂夫，应该没看到他。不过这女人肯定觉察到什么了，最明显的一条证据就是，他越来越难见到史蒂夫了。

他试过给史蒂夫送信，杳无音讯，也试过登门拜访，但守卫不知道得了什么口风，一见到陌生人就往门外赶。他在罗杰斯宅对面的树丛里等了大半天，终于等到史蒂夫出门，却又看见黑卡蒂阴魂不散一般紧随其后，巴基没辙了，要放在以前，他肯定就放弃了。

但他真心不想让史蒂夫栽在这么个女人手上。

又是一个一无所获的日子，巴基骑马返回住处，四周回荡着城市的喧哗。就连天气也好不到哪去，起了大雾，又湿又热直往人的领口里钻。他走到旅馆门口，一拉门把，也是湿漉漉一层水气。门里又吵又嚷，视线范围内，至少有五桌喝高了的客人都在像深山野狼一样嚎叫。巴基叹了口气，刚走上通往二楼住所的台阶，一句话不偏不倚地飘进他的耳朵。

“——才不是传说中的东西，爱情迷药也好，吐真剂也好……”

他猛地顿住脚步，往声音的方向望去。一男一女，说话的是那个男人，身高年龄看起来都和巴基差不多，梳着时髦的发型，胸口别着一朵洒过香水的假百合花。巴基站在原地听了一会儿，男人在向女人显摆学识，听他说话的语气，他好像十分笃定自己见过世界上绝大多数魔法药剂。而女人一脸厌倦，显然已经不想再听，只是被人缠着不好借口离去。

“爱情迷药很难调配，但也不是不行，我向你保证就在近期我曾亲眼见过它生效……”

巴基拉开他们对面的椅子坐下来。

“你是谁？”男人一脸莫名，与此同时，女人立刻站了起来，“我先走了。”她飞快地说，男人起身想追，但女人已经快步离开了房间。

“该死的，我们正谈到有趣的部分！”

“对不起，不过我看那个姑娘早就不想听了，”巴基毫无悔意地说，拨开桌上的杯子，拿出两个金币拍在男人面前，“我对你说的药剂很感兴趣。”

男人狐疑地望着他，“你是佣兵？”他问，一秒钟后，他如同五雷轰顶，“我突然想起我还有事——”

“在公共场合闲聊就得做好被人听到的准备，”巴基说完，眼疾手快地拉住男人的肩膀，“别急着走啊，别忘了拿桌上的报酬。”

“我不要了，我不要了。”男人说，他使出全身力气挣开巴基的钳制，转身直奔大门，中途一连撞了三把椅子，还险些把端盘子的侍者推翻在地。巴基原地站着，若有所思，他一直等到男人消失在店门口，才不慌不忙地跟上。

 

大雾成了最好的掩护，让他的跟踪计划可以顺利进行。男人看起来被刚才的事情吓得半死，一步三回头，在窄巷里没完没了地兜圈子。想来，这人也预想到巴基会跟踪，绕出窄巷，又去商业区绕了个二百七十度的大弯。可他的对手是巴基，在他担心受怕地想自己有没有甩脱跟踪者的时候，巴基正蹲在不远处的房顶，嘴里嚼着他迟到的晚饭。

一条黑麦面包。

两只老鼠蹲在他脚边，吱吱叫着，巴基掰了点面包渣丢过去。目标又移动了，小心翼翼地跟在巡逻车队后面，也许是希望他们明晃晃的灯笼能照出夜行的鬼魅。而此时此刻，真正的鬼魅换了位置，躲到神庙的廊柱背后，拍了拍手中的残渣。

又过了几分钟，目标似乎放下心来，开始朝着真正要去的地方前进。他的肩膀放松了，走路的姿势也正常了许多。毕竟是业余人士，巴基在心里嘲笑。他轻手轻脚的翻上围墙，和男人保持着二十米左右的距离，他看着他走进城西区，这里的房屋通常属于商人、工匠和低等贵族，是中产阶级的住宅区。前方不远处走出一个女人，男人见状快步上前，两人挨在一起，姿势暧昧。

是黑卡蒂。

这人是他的情夫？啧，那巴基今晚还真是运气不错。可就在这时，黑卡蒂的视线透过男人的肩膀，直直盯住巴基所在的方向。巴基立刻闪身到墙后，该死，这女人敏锐过头了。他不知道两人说了些什么，只见他们肩并肩转过街角，巴基正要上前，偏偏在这时，背后马蹄踏踏作响，雾里回荡着车轮碾压地面的声音。

谁这么不长眼？

他再度退回暗处，心中暗骂不止。没过几秒，突然有人向他走来，是黑卡蒂的人吗？他咬紧牙关，长剑缓缓抽出。

眼前出现一颗金色的脑袋。

“嘿，巴基，”史蒂夫笑吟吟地走上来，“你在这里做什么？”

 

“不，等等，”巴基愣住了，茫然间只记得先把剑收回剑鞘，“你又在这里做什么？”

“我送黑卡蒂回她自己的家。”

“回家，她不是住在你那里？”

“唔，今天她说想回家看看。”

为什么偏偏是今天？再联想刚才的所见所闻，巴基顿时恍然大悟。见鬼了，史蒂夫这个白痴，连这都觉察不了。头顶已经绿得发亮了，居然还有空来打扰巴基的好事。真是的，越想越气，气到想揍他两拳让他清醒，天底下怎么能有人傻成这样——

“巴基？”史蒂夫皱了下眉头，“你怎么了？”

“我很好，”巴基瞪着对方的蓝眼睛，只感觉自己的青筋突突地跳，“你要是晚来几分钟我搞不好能带你看个‘惊喜’。”

“什么惊喜？”史蒂夫的眉毛完全挤作了一团，“你今天说话怎么这么奇怪？”

什么惊喜，当然是看你未婚妻和陌生男人幽会的惊喜啊。可是，该死的，史蒂夫拖住自己的时间都够那两个野鸳鸯生个孩子了，他上哪里找人去？妈的，总有一天他要被史蒂夫活活气死，绝对的。

“巴基，你是跑过来的吗？”史蒂夫问，“你额头上全是汗。”

“我，那个……操，算了，”巴基气得口齿不清，“我先走了。”

史蒂夫歪着头打量他，接着不知道联想到什么，表情一下子变得窘迫，“巴基，”他的脸颊泛起可疑的红色，“你不会是在跟踪我吧？”

“我他妈真的走了！”

他逃似的离开了现场，让史蒂夫一个人去思索前因后果吧，这操蛋的一切。

 

“你说，他为什么要跟踪我？”

“我不知道，史蒂夫，你问我我问谁去？”山姆没好气道，“难得我们见个面，你已经在我面前念叨了不下二十次巴基巴基巴基了，我是来祝贺你订婚的，结果你全程都在和我念叨一个陌生男人。”

“我很抱歉，山姆，”史蒂夫干巴巴地道了个歉，脖子一硬，又说，“可我真的想不通巴基为什么要跟着我，那天的情况，又是那种地方，他绝对是故意出现在那里的，天底下没有那么凑巧的事。”

“万一他不是跟踪你，而是跟踪你未婚妻？”

史蒂夫想也不想就回绝了，“不可能，他不会喜欢黑卡蒂的。”

“哦，所以你认为是感情问题了？”

史蒂夫一愣，几秒后，刷地红了脸，“不，我的意思是——”

“其实你说的有道理，”山姆打断了他，“两种可能。”

“什么？”

“一，他喜欢你。二，他想弄死你，你自己挑吧。”

史蒂夫一时语塞，盯着山姆，好半天一言不发。“巴基不会伤害我的，他不是那种人……”他陷入沉思，“可是——他也没理由喜欢我啊。”

“你对自己到底有多不自信？”山姆翻了个白眼，“我帮你分析吧，他和你在一起的时候开心吗？”

“开心。”

“你们约过再见面吗？”

“我告诉他随时可以来找我。”

“可你家的守卫不是这么做的，”山姆拖了长音，“别忘了，今天差点连我都进不来。”

“该死，”史蒂夫噌地站了起来，“巴基一定来过了，”

“嗯哼。因为见不到你，他不得不出此下策。”

“诸神啊，我现在就去找守卫——”

“先等等，”山姆讪笑着拦在他跟前，“所以真的是感情问题了？”

“不，不是，这不一样，”史蒂夫像被吓到了，张口结舌起来，“我们只是朋友，关系很近的那种朋友，就像我和你——”

“你提到我的时候会脸红吗？”

“不，我——”史蒂夫全身都绷紧了，下一秒，他的肩膀又垮下来，“我有未婚妻了，”他支支吾吾地说，“我不能这样，天啊，我从来不觉得我自己竟然是个朝三暮四的人，但是现在……”

山姆安慰般拍了拍他的肩，“顺从本心就好。”

史蒂夫叹了口气，山姆见状，也跟着摊了摊手，似乎还想说点什么。可他没能说出来，因为史蒂夫听到楼下传来一个声音，一个相当熟悉的声音，在对另一个人说：“我来吧。”

“不，这是婚礼蛋糕，黑卡蒂小姐特别嘱咐要我来送。”

史蒂夫丢下山姆，头也不回地直奔阳台。是巴基！他一看那个背影就认出来了，巴基穿着仆役的制服，正在试图接过另一个仆役手里的婚礼蛋糕。史蒂夫仓皇四顾，一时也找不到别的东西，只好摘下自己的戒指扔下去，正好打在巴基的背上，弹开了。

巴基马上意识到是他，一回头，两人打了照面。史蒂夫赶紧清清嗓子，“是订制的蛋糕样品吗？”他假模假式地问，“为什么还不送上来？”

仆役应了声好，抱着比自己还高的蛋糕磕磕绊绊地走上楼梯。巴基神不知鬼不觉地把戒指捡起来，紧随其后。“他倒是个机灵鬼。”山姆评价道，他也目睹了全程，正在史蒂夫旁边哧哧发笑。

但他们没能说上话，随着蛋糕递来的还有一张纸条，藏在外包装的下部。巴基临走前向他挤了挤眼，用口型示意他拆开看。

上头只有一行字：“那天的事情对不起。”

史蒂夫无奈地笑了，再拆开信封的其余部分，他发现里面装了一沓羊皮纸。“这是什么？”山姆好奇地凑过来。史蒂夫展开纸张，这里头……全是肖像，画着各种风姿绰约的女子，数量不少，大概有十几张。

“其实他挺有意思的，”山姆坏笑着说，“英俊，有趣，就是挑礼物的眼光不怎么样。”

史蒂夫叹息一声，解释道：“不知为什么，他总是想弄清什么样的人才是我喜欢的类型。”

“也许是为了试探你的心意。”

“那太牵强了，”史蒂夫拧眉，“还有，为什么你笑得这么开心？”

“因为我不喜欢你的未婚妻，而且，我觉得你也不喜欢。”

史蒂夫又长叹了口气。再把纸张翻过去，他发现后面还一行字。“你还欠我一次酒约。”上面写。时间写着今晚，地点就在……他们现在所在的这个阳台。

“看来某人有个约会了。”山姆吹了声口哨。


	5. Chapter 5

夜幕降临，城市的灯光逐渐点亮。史蒂夫在屋子里等得焦虑万分，他知道自己屋外分别是庭院和悬崖，庭院有人值夜，巴基只能从悬崖那边上来。每过几分钟，他就探头出去望一眼。海水泛着幽蓝色的光，深不见底。他叹了口气，又在屋里来回踱了几圈，忽然，他的窗户被人轻手轻脚地推开了。

“晚上好。”巴基挑着眉毛，腾出一只手冲他扬了扬。史蒂夫忙把他拉进屋内。“这地方太闷了，”巴基又说，“我们去露台怎么样？”

史蒂夫有一万句话想说，但他最后只挤出来一句：“好。”

他们搭好梯子，史蒂夫带路，小心翼翼地推开通往露台的翻板门。一阵凉爽的风迎面吹来，露台视野极好，可以看见蓝如丝缎般的夜空。白色大理石雕出来的四根廊柱支撑着顶棚，两边修了围栏，脚下则摆着地毯和软垫。天气实在炎热的时候，史蒂夫会到这里来过夜。现在他点燃玻璃匣中的油灯，小心翼翼地挡住灯光，免得让下面的人看见。

巴基盘腿坐下，拿了个垫子放在腰后，“所以，”他眨眨眼，“你没有任何准备吗？”

史蒂夫差点迷失在他灰绿色的眼瞳里，半晌后才问，“什么？”

“酒啊，”巴基噗嗤笑了，“没事，我带了。”

他变戏法似的从背后掏出了烈酒，外加两个小酒杯。酒液在杯中轻晃，泛出琥珀色的光晕，他把其中一只杯子推到史蒂夫面前，“来吧。”

史蒂夫一饮而尽。

“爽快。”巴基笑道，自己也端起杯子喝了一大口，“这是杏子白兰地，”他砸了咂嘴说，“我家乡那边的特产。”

“是吗？我还是第一次听你说到家乡的事。”

“真的没什么可提的，”巴基耸耸肩，“不过要是你想听的话……”

“我当然想。”

 

“所以你逃出了你的家，只因为你不想继承爵位？”

“是呀，”巴基哈哈笑起来，脸颊因酒力而泛着粉红色，“其实我还有封地呢。”

“我无法想象你领军打仗的模样。”

“哈！这话可不像在恭维我。”

他笑起来真好看，史蒂夫想。下一秒怀疑自己的视线太热切了，忙以倒酒做掩饰，“说真的，佣兵生活有趣吗？”

“那得看情况。旅行，有趣。认识像你这么有意思的人，有趣。但是打打杀杀的部分就无趣多了，可惜我得靠这个挣钱。”

听到巴基夸自己有意思，史蒂夫的脸颊迅速蒸腾起了热度，“我也想去旅行，”他叹息说，“我曾经无数次想过，找个机会跳上港口的船，从此消失得无影无踪。”

巴基挑起一边眉毛，“不喜欢当领主？”

“不喜欢。”

巴基咯咯笑了，“这话可不能让别人听见，”他俏皮地点了点史蒂夫的鼻子，“要让你家里人知道了，一定觉得我带坏了你，非扒了我的皮不可。”

 

“等一下，你说你小时候是个小个子？”

“呃，我没骗你，”史蒂夫有点不好意思的地缩了缩肩膀，“那时我瘦得像根麻杆，体弱多病，大夫甚至怀疑我会早夭。”

“不敢相信。”巴基语气夸张，边说边盯住了史蒂夫藏在衬衫下的肌肉。史蒂夫知道他在想什么，心脏顿时狂跳不止，“这是……呃，多年锻炼的结果，我学了剑术，马术，还学了怎么驾船。我有一条单桅帆船，很小，一个人就能操控，不得不说整日扯缆索确实锻炼了我的胸肌……”

“看得出来你很想离开这里了，”巴基摸摸下巴，对着酒瓶喝了一大口，“有机会我要看看你的船。”

“我可以带你去海上兜风，附近有个小岛，里头的遗迹据说藏着财宝。”

“听上去很有趣，”巴基哈哈笑着，“财宝我是不指望了，不过你有没有听过一句话，‘绝佳的景致本身就是一种宝藏’？”

 

酒过三巡，他们都有些醉了，接下来的几分钟没有人说话，凉爽的夜风吹着他们的头发，他们并肩坐着，仰望星空。史蒂夫想起一句话，总有人说，月光会赐予恋人勇气。像这样天清月明而且宁谧无声的夜晚，正是告白的最好时机。他不知道自己是不是真的得到了勇气，只觉得心跳随着思虑越变越快，就像是狂风之中摇摆的小船。

正在这时，巴基也转了过来。“其实我是来道歉的，”对方低下了头，“关于那天的事。”

“我没生气，我只是有点……意外，”史蒂夫实话实说，“你真的在跟踪我吗？”

“算是吧，”巴基回答得模棱两可，“我送你的礼物你看了吗？”

“那些肖像？”

“嗯，那些肖像，我花了不少时间才搜罗到的。”

史蒂夫微微蹙眉，“我只是想问你，我为什么要看？或者说，你为什么想让我看？”

“这很难解释，”巴基叹息一声，似乎在艰难地斟酌用词，“该怎么说呢……你有没有觉得，黑卡蒂那个女人不太适合你？”

“我不太懂你的意思。”是因为巴基也喜欢自己吗？所以他嫉妒黑卡蒂？

“该死，史蒂夫，”巴基抬起头来，眼睛里倒映着明媚的月色，“她百分之百不适合你，你们不会幸福的。”

“所以你想给我介绍别人？”

“我只是希望你能回心转意。”

“为什么？”史蒂夫微微瞪大了眼，是他想的那样吗？希望之光仿佛在向他招手，一切好像都在朝最好的方向发展，“为什么？”他突然抓住巴基的手，“我需要一个解释。”

“这太难解释了，我，天啊，我知道这一切听起来会很荒唐——我根本不知道该如何开口。”

“说出来，巴基。”史蒂夫边说边在心中祈祷。拜托了，说出那句最关键的，拜托一定。

“我不希望你们结婚，史蒂夫，”巴基向后瑟缩，仿佛认为这句话会严重激怒史蒂夫，“我希望你马上取消婚约。”

“原因呢？巴基，原因？”

“我……操，我希望说出来你不会马上打断我的腿。”

“所以你是要告诉我……”你喜欢我？

“我要告诉你……”巴基深吸了一口气，“史蒂夫，你中了爱情迷药，黑卡蒂下的，而我是个不知真相的帮凶。我给你介绍姑娘，是因为有个非常厉害的黑炼金师告诉我，迷药的解药是你要找到你的真爱。相信我，黑卡蒂是个骗子，我现在没有充足的证据但是我迟早会找到的。”

“等一等，巴基——”

“拜托你取消婚约，史蒂夫，”巴基急切地说，“黑卡蒂根本不是真心喜欢你，她只想要地位和财产。”

“所以，巴基，所以——”太多信息了，但史蒂夫听到了重点，与此同时，好像有人往他心脏里扔了满满一筐瓷器碎片，“你为了这个才接近我?”

“是的，我很抱歉，”巴基紧张地看了他一眼，“这一切因我而起，是我接了那个该死的委托才闹成这样，我真的很抱歉。”

哦。

哦。

所以根本没有什么喜欢，一切都是他自作多情。

真爱，多么荒唐的真爱，他的真爱就在他面前，潜移默化地改变了一切却毫无自知。“我是个傻瓜，”史蒂夫喃喃自语，“我是这个世界上最无可救药的傻瓜。”

巴基不知所措地看着他，该死的，他的表情，他的话语，就等于在史蒂夫的心口不停地剜下刀刃。他似乎还想说什么，但史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，让他无比迅速地闭上了嘴巴。

“你先走吧。”史蒂夫说。

“史蒂夫……”

“我说，你先走吧，”他推开了巴基，“我需要一点时间想清楚，拜托了，巴基，你走吧。”

他目送巴基消失在窗口。真是个绝望的夜晚，一个所有的期待和希望都落空的夜晚，而这一切的开始原本这么美好。

 

史蒂夫生气了。

不但生气还十分难过，这让巴基的心脏也跟着一抽一抽地疼着。他已有些后悔，后悔自己一时冲动把真相说了出来。他还没找到那个传说中的真爱，爱情迷药的效果也还没消退，史蒂夫的暴怒足以证明一切。他当然会对巴基发火了，搞不好他还会把巴基撵出城去，迷药驱使下他什么都做得出，巴基又能怪谁呢？

想想史蒂夫昨天那个样子，嘴唇抿着，脑袋耷拉着，像只委屈巴巴的淋了雨的小动物。巴基当时就有种冲动，想去摸摸他的头，抱一下他，告诉他一切都会好的。下一秒，他又为这个念头恨不得扇自己两巴掌，他在想什么呢？即便他对史蒂夫有好感，又怎么能乘人之危，更何况，史蒂夫真正需要的人又不是他。

还是赶紧去寻找那个真爱吧。

话虽这么说，但他努力这么久了，还是一点头绪都没有。正想着，思绪不由自主地又拐到史蒂夫身上，继而想起黑卡蒂，又想起黑卡蒂那个情夫。对了，如果他揭穿黑卡蒂的地下恋情，那么即便史蒂夫再爱她爱得死心塌地，这婚约怕是也得取消。这么一想，他顿时兴奋起来，一个计划在脑海中渐渐成型，那么他需要找到那个情夫……

这倒不难，他记得情夫当天走的路线，只要去守株待兔就行了。思及至此，他离开明媚的日光，一跃进入商业街房檐的阴影下。他潜伏到深夜，看着太阳如同一颗蛋黄一样跌入海平面，银盘子似的月亮升起来，黑卡蒂的情夫始终没有出现，但别的麻烦找上了门。

保守估计，敌人至少有三个。一个动作飞快的小子扑向巴基，刀刃近在眼前，巴基为了躲闪差点摔下屋檐，好在最后一刻稳住了平衡。接着，又一支弩箭钉在他脚边，他一边咒骂一边拔出了腰间的长剑。

弩箭发出破空的尖啸，仓皇之中，巴基只能以非常狼狈的姿势躲到了烟囱后面。刚刚站稳，眼前一暗，随之而来的是高扬的刀刃。巴基挥剑抵挡，不远处弓弦绷紧的声音提醒了他，他一剑刺入面前这人的胸腹，用尽蛮力，扯着他的身躯调转了方向。一声湿泞的闷响，箭矢钉入敌人的后背，他呕血痛呼，像个麻布袋一样坠离了房顶。

接着是弩手，巴基只瞥了一眼大致方向，便如同蝙蝠一般沿着房檐急掠过去。这小子的近战水平还比不上吃奶的婴儿，三下两下就被巴基卸了武器。他怪叫着，被巴基死死卡着手腕，这时巴基又听见了利刃破空的声音，他只好放跑弩手，扭身回击，手中的长剑深深埋入袭击者的肋骨下方，红色血迹顺着剑刃滴淌。

这帮人都不是什么狠角色，充其量就是当了两天兵就逃回家的弱鸡。解决完所有人后，巴基去追那个弩手，终于在一条街外的巷子旁边抓到了他。他被巴基踢了个狗啃泥，一边喊叫一边咒骂，巴基一脚踩在他背上，又拽着他的头发把他提起来，这让他的咒骂瞬间变成了没出息的求饶。

“听着，小子，”巴基恶狠狠地说，“除非你告诉我是谁派你来的，不然你就小命不保了。”

“你杀了我吧！杀了我我也不会说的！”

“也不知道你哪来的勇气，”巴基哧地笑了，“听着，我不会杀你，但我会割掉你的舌头或者戳瞎你的双眼，你自己挑。”

“你、你——”

“说吧，”巴基加重了语气，“谁派你来的。”


	6. Chapter 6

“是尼克洛斯！”

“谁他妈又是尼克洛斯？”

男人不说话了，巴基眉头一拧，心中渐渐有了猜测。“黑卡蒂那个情夫？”他问。男人犹豫起来，脸颊涨成猪肝色，显然在犹豫要不要出声维护自家主子的尊严。

最终，他呻吟着点了点头。

“尼克洛斯在哪里？”

“城、城外。”

原来已经躲出去了？这胆小鬼。“带我去见他。”

 

男人领着巴基一路走出城区，带来上次史蒂夫带巴基看过的果园附近。那有个小村子，男人指指其中一幢房屋，一脸紧张地说，“就那儿了。”

巴基二话不说，拖着男人的衣领踢门入内。

尼克洛斯背对着他，被他吓得差点一跟头栽进壁炉里。“你他妈是谁？！”他对巴基怪叫，然后看到带巴基进来的男人，瞬间变了脸色。巴基没给他多说的机会，快步上前，一把夺走尼克洛斯手里的火钳。

“你在烧什么？”他问。眼前的壁炉里，一沓纸张正在火舌舔舐中慢慢打卷，边缘已经焦黑，“该死的，你在毁灭证据！”

现在也顾不得多说了，他不能让尼克洛斯烧掉这些。壁炉里浓烟滚滚，巴基刚凑近就被熏得睁不开眼，纸张在炭火中间发出不详的沙沙声，“操你的！”巴基骂道，正好看见不远处有个水桶，想也不想就抄起来整个泼进去。

哗啦。

火焰剧烈地抖动起来，几秒后化作一团黑烟。尼克洛斯发出几声像被掐住脖子一般的怪笑，“没用的，纸张泡了水就更是什么都看不出来了。”

“我不信只有这些。”巴基低声道，一拳打向尼克洛斯的腹部，对方没料到他会这么快出手，哀嚎一声，一转眼就被巴基扭着双臂死死钉在地上。

“其他的在哪里？”巴基质问，顺道抽出绳索将尼克洛斯五花大绑。

“滚出我的房子。”对方死撑道。

带巴基进来的男人见状想逃，巴基立刻掷过去一把匕首，尖刃擦着男人的脸颊掠过去，梆的一声巨响，匕首深深没入大门几寸。

男人吓得不敢动了。

“我没空和你们两个废话，”巴基说，“人证物证都给我留着，你们要是敢跑，我就剖开你们的肚子，把你们的肠子塞进你们的嘴里，没错，互相塞，把你们串成一条他妈的节日彩带——其他的证据在哪里？！”

尼克洛斯张嘴想骂，巴基突然按住他的后脑勺撞向地面，巨响过后，他嘴里只剩下一串蚊蚋似的呜咽。

“书柜里，”他气若游丝道，“一扇暗门后面。”

“我只是给他打工的，”门口的男人瑟瑟发抖地指着尼克洛斯，“放过我吧，我什么都可以做。”

“你这个叛徒。”尼克洛斯瞪他，巴基给了他的屁股一脚，他又不吱声了，像条巨型蚯蚓一样在地上蜷成了一个球。

“啊哈。”巴基取出了柜子里的文件，大致翻看了一番。“好极了。”他自言自语道，书信、账目、收据，这里头应有尽有。这对野鸳鸯的计划甚至包括毒杀史蒂夫的继承家产再接尼克洛斯入赘的内容，气得巴基又回头狠狠剜了尼克洛斯一眼，对方闷闷不乐地躺在地上，嘴里不知道咕哝着什么内容。

“你，过来，”巴基对带路的小子招招手，对方立刻飞奔而至，卑躬屈膝的模样犹如找到了新主子，“如果我带你去罗杰斯宅，你能保证你如实交代吗？”

“我保证，我以我母亲的名义发誓，阁下。”

“那么我们走吧。”巴基说完，拢起证据夹在腋下

“可现在是深夜……？”

“不管，免得夜长梦多。”

 

奥洛尔港的夜色还是这么宁谧迷人，想到一桩烦心事终于可以了结，巴基的心情好了不少。两人进入城区，通往罗杰斯宅的道路上，有一段是被栅栏隔开的灌木林，两边没有任何建筑物。巴基加快了脚步，但他身边的男人一直在拖后腿，一开始是哀嚎伤痛走不动路，现在开始咳嗽，而且每隔几秒就要停下来喘口气。

“你是紧张还是怎么的？”巴基回瞪他，“和你比起来，八旬老人都是跑步健将。”

男人的五官拧在一起，似乎真的在忍受痛苦，“等我几分钟——咳咳，马上。”

“我伤到你的气管了？”巴基嘀咕道。不至于吧，他困惑地绕着男人走了一圈，似乎又觉得一切如常。也许男人在装，在拖延时间，想到这里，他的眉头拧起来，情不自禁地压低了声音，“如果你他妈敢蒙我——”

话音未落，男人突然直挺挺地栽了下去。

没气了。巴基一摸对方鼻子，心脏顿时凉了半截。他小心翼翼地缩回手，把男人的身体翻过来，借着月光，他发现对方的嘴唇泛着令人心悸的白色，诡异的气泡带着红色的血从他嘴角溢出来，而且随着时间的流逝，颜色变得越来越黑。

是中毒。

他重重捶了一下地面。该死，他怎么会忘了，黑卡蒂本身就是个女巫。

现在该怎么办？他退了一步，手足无措地站在那里。对了，没了人证，他还有物证。他急忙拿出先前的纸张，黑色的字迹在月光下依然清晰可见。还好还好，别管尸体了，现在他只需要像计划中那样前往罗杰斯宅——

一粒火星不知为何跃到了他的指尖上，烫得他往后一缩。

火？哪来的火？他惊魂未定地盯住自己的手，眼睁睁地看着手里的纸张凭空自燃，“诸神啊。”他本能地叫出声来，第一个反应就是脱下外套扑打火苗。没用的，纸张上的火焰顷刻之间就腾起半人多高，就连空气都被烫得嘶嘶作响。这是魔法火焰，一定是黑卡蒂事先往上面涂了药剂。纸张只花了几秒就烧成了灰烬，巴基像根木桩一样呆立在原地，对接下来的事态完全措手不及。

接触过纸张的地方，他的皮肤火辣辣地疼着。

慢慢后退，慢慢低头，他终于鼓起勇气看了一眼自己的双手。毒素顺着皮肤接触的部分往下蔓延，黑色已经延伸到了第三指节，如果他想保命的话，必须把两只手十根手指全部砍掉，刻不容缓。

他吞了一口唾沫，拔出自己的匕首。

但他没能下手，因为他的视线开始摇摆了，就像立足于风暴之中的桅杆。匕首砰然坠地，砸在果冻一样的泥地上。真诡异，他脚下的地面也翻起了波浪，一会儿凸起，一会儿凹下去，然后吐出一个水缸一样大的气泡。“我中毒了。”他喃喃自语，恼怒和后悔瞬间淹没上来，他疏忽了，诸神在上，他早该知道女巫可以在任何东西里下毒，她们甚至不需要把毒药塞进他嘴里，只需要想办法让他碰触。

他太轻敌了。

一阵脚步声传来。

孤注一掷，巴基拔出长剑刺了过去。他眼睁睁地看着目标化作烟雾消散在身前，黑卡蒂的冷笑从他背后响起。“看不清了？”那女人悠然说，“我看你在砍空气玩呢。”

他又扑上去，这次不知道被什么东西绊了一下，他摔倒了，顿时再也爬不起来。“哎呀，”黑卡蒂的鞋面出现在跟前，“毒素发作得比想象中快了不少，功亏一篑的感觉怎么样？”

“混蛋，”他哑声说，“……到头来还是被你算了一手。”

“是你咎由自取，”黑卡蒂哼道，“明明可以拿钱走人，却还在我身边转悠。是什么让你突然大发善心？让我想想……一定是史蒂夫吧？”

巴基闭口不答。

黑卡蒂咯咯笑起来，“果然啊。奥洛尔港的史蒂夫罗杰斯，青年才俊，魅力惊人，就像美人鱼一样勾走了这可怜佣兵的魂魄，让他义无反顾地坠海而去。”

“闭上你他妈的嘴，”巴基拼命抬起身子，四肢却仍然像棉花一样绵软无力，“他迟早会发现的，到时候，他会亲手掏出你的心脏——”

“你想多了，可怜的佣兵，”黑卡蒂说，“他那么爱我，又怎么可能听得见其他的声音？”

“他比你想象中聪明，聪明得多——”巴基挤出嘶嘶的声音，“你的计划不可能万无一失，只要调查，总会有露出马脚的地方，你需要买药剂材料，你要找地方调配，你要和尼克洛斯串通，每一个环节都能留下几百万个证据，只要去调查——”

“可是你死了，谁还会去调查？”

“总会有人——”

黑卡蒂大笑起来，“你真是令我发笑，佣兵，还有谁知道这些？没有人了，尼克洛斯是我的人，告密者已经死在这里，还有一个卡莉克莉亚，她也死了，死状就和现在的你一样糟。”

“你这个天杀的混账——”

“随你怎么喊吧，佣兵，没有人会帮你的。”

他闭上眼，一心等死，直到一个熟悉的声音横插进来。

“巴基！”

谁？

“巴基！”那声音依然在喊，“巴基，诸神啊，你都做了些什么？”

很多乱七八糟的动静，争执，吼叫，打斗，脚步纷乱，似乎有很多人一起涌了上来。“不是我！”黑卡蒂似在辩解。然后又是那个熟悉的男声，他让她闭嘴。

骂得好。巴基迷迷糊糊地想。有人托住他的上半身，是史蒂夫吗？还是这只是他的幻觉？巴基想睁眼求证，可他的视线太模糊了，他的呼吸像在痉挛，冰冷的寒意沿着骨髓蔓延至全身，世界化成了一团怪异的泥沼，知觉消失了，他的意识渐渐远去。


	7. Chapter 7

巴基醒来的时候，感觉自己全身上下像极了案板上的一块面团，被一万个人打过，被抛到天上又扔回地下，被拉成长条，搓成细丝，重新编织在一起塞进烫得像火山熔岩一样的烤炉。他根本动不了，身上在发烧，他想说点什么，但喉咙里干得像沙漠一样。

“给他点水吧。”一个忧心忡忡的男声说。

“不行，他必须靠自己熬过去。”一个女声回答。巴基呻吟了一声，这是他现在能发出来的最接近于人类的声音。模糊的视野里，一个金色的脑袋如同离弦之箭一样冲到面前，还有另一个红色脑袋，他们紧紧挨着望向自己，看起来像极了两个傻乎乎的毛线人偶。

巴基有点想笑。

“他那是什么表情，”那个男声说，“你确定他不是烧傻了吧？”

“相信我，他已经够傻了。”

巴基想说你他妈才傻，但他没力气了，哼哼出几个单音节，他又闭上眼睛昏睡过去。

 

再醒来时，视野清晰多了。

首先映入眼帘的是几个光线微弱的灯球，悬挂在空中，仿佛猫的眼睛。他扭动了一下，勉强翻了个身，床边的柜子上堆着一叠叠手写的炼金卷轴，好几个空了大半只剩下一点液体的瓶子，地上乱扔着书本，还有大量洒得到处都是也没有人收拾的草药和汤水。再看向枕头边，有块浸着黑血的毛巾，他花了几十秒才认出来那些似乎都是他自己吐出的血。

伴随着脚步声，一个人推门进来。是旺达，她看起来似乎好几天没睡了，头发像被狂风吹过，眼睛周围黑得像木炭。“嗨，”巴基轻声说，“你怎么了？”

“你该问问你怎么了，”旺达没好气道，“我差点没能把你从鬼门关上拉回来，我真的好久——好久没见过这么凶残的毒药了。”

巴基愣了愣，之前的记忆才一点点浮现，“黑卡蒂，”他使劲揉了揉眼睛，“该死的黑卡蒂，我得去找史蒂夫——”

“你哪里也不许去。”旺达沉声道，“还有，别管什么黑卡蒂了，她已经完了，死透了，被你男朋友抓了现行。”

“我男朋友？”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

巴基险些被口水呛到，“他不是我男朋友——”

“这么急着澄清？那八成就是板上钉钉的事了，”旺达一脸无所谓，“别那么激动，你难道不想知道发生么什么吗？”

“想。”巴基立刻回答，眼看着旺达的表情变得玩味，他又赶紧补了一句，“求你了，别扯那些有的没的，快告诉吧。”

 

旺达说，黑卡蒂打算毒死巴基的那一刻，史蒂夫就在现场。

他听了巴基的话，半信半疑，可他没有证据。黑卡蒂行事小心，又诓骗了他的父母，让他们对她百般信赖，甚至当成了家庭成员一般对待。所以，史蒂夫没法把事情摆到明面上来，只好在暗中监视。那天晚上，他发现黑卡蒂溜出了门，就叫上护卫一起跟在她后面，然后他亲眼看着你倒在另一具尸体旁边，黑卡蒂奚落你，就像在奚落一个手下败将。

“所以……”巴基轻声开口，“当时那个人真的是他。”

“嗯哼，”旺达回答，“不说之前的事情，当时黑卡蒂对你说的话他可是全都听见了，不单是他，还有他带出来的护卫。接着他们以杀人的罪名抓捕了黑卡蒂，现在她大概已经被关在地牢里了。”

巴基冷笑了一声，“她罪有应得。”

“更令他忧心的是你，那天他把你裹在毯子里，驾车狂奔几十里找到了我。我开门出去的时候你基本已经没气了，他跪在门口求我救你。其实，你也知道，我一般不接这种看起来特别棘手的病例，但这回破例了，一是我多少也算认识你，二嘛……毕竟是个英俊的未来领主，明明跪着求我，却求出了我不帮忙就拉我全家陪葬的气势，不得不说，这真让人……心驰荡漾。”

“……我真搞不懂你们女人。”

“所以你才会被男人拐跑。”

巴基说不过她，只能恹恹地闭了嘴。

“然后我就把你留下来了，花了三天时间给你配解药，这三天史蒂夫在这里寸步不离，他家里快马加鞭派来五个人叫他回去他都没理。今天你的状况好多了，我让他回去处理黑卡蒂的事情，可他还是不走，非说要留在这里等到你清醒。结果他父亲来了，硬是把他拖上马车带走了。”

“啊……”巴基也说不清自己是庆幸还是遗憾，“也就是说他不在这里了？”

“刚走，差不多就在你醒来前一刻钟。”

“好吧，”巴基咕哝，“好吧。

旺达盯着他看了一会儿，“接下来你打算怎么办？”

“呃……我也不知道，先去和史蒂夫道个歉，然后按原计划向西边旅行？”

“只是道歉而已吗？”

“不然呢？”巴基反问，“他的事情已经解决了啊。”

“诸神啊，巴恩斯，”旺达换上了看傻子的表情，“你还弄不明白自己的处境吗？”

“什么处境？”

“你有没有想过，你无凭无据就去污蔑史蒂夫的未婚妻，他为什么会相信你，为什么会听你的话留神黑卡蒂的举动，为什么会在半夜跟踪她出去，又为什么无视她的辩解，一心只想着救你？”

“因为……他是个好人？”

旺达又呻吟了一声，“老天，别逼我抄起椅子砸在你头上，清醒点行吗，巴基，别再自欺欺人了。”

“可是……”

“别他妈可是了,限你五秒之内想清楚，不然我就把毒药灌回你嘴里。”

“呃，让我捋捋……故事一开始，史蒂夫喜欢黑卡蒂。”

“嗯哼。”

“我为了给史蒂夫找真爱，和他当上了朋友。”

“嗯哼。”

“到头来我也没找到什么真爱，但史蒂夫不喜欢黑卡蒂了。”

“嗯哼。”

“所以……真爱就在……”

“面前。”

巴基大笑着倒回了床上，“我明白了，”他笑得上气不接下气，“我彻底明白了，我在打着灯笼找灯笼，我是个傻瓜，我是天底下最傻的傻瓜。”

“其实你心里和明镜似的，”旺达斜了他一眼，“你自己不愿意承认而已。”

“可是为什么是我啊？谁能想到啊？一个男人的真爱是另一个男人，但凡脑子正常的人都不会往这边想啊。”

“那只能说明你们不正常了。”

“好吧好吧。”巴基边说边笑，笑得跟喝醉了一样，嘿嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈。突然他的笑声卡在半途，旺达把两只手压在他的肩上，那两只手的指甲都涂着黑色甲油，指节上布满大大小小的药剂伤疤，巴基瞬间一口气堵在嘴里，感觉自己被女巫扼住了咽喉。

“……你不会杀死病人的，对吧？”他小心翼翼地说。

“你呢？”

“什么我呢？”

“我问，你的想法呢，”她盯住巴基的眼睛，“你喜欢他吗？”

巴基愣了三秒，蹭地一声坐起来，手脚并用就往床下跑。“你要去哪？”旺达在后面喊，“别急着走啊！”

“我要去说对不起，还要去道谢，还要去告白——”

“你还没痊愈呢，至少先吃点东西！”

“没关系，我能走，我觉得我好多了！”

话音刚落，他被门槛绊倒，摔了个脸着地。

 

休养过后，巴基再次前往罗杰斯宅。这次没有翻窗，他是堂堂正正从正门进去的，门口的守卫不知得了什么命令，在他报上姓名之后，立刻将他迎进了室内。

史蒂夫待在书房，成堆的羊皮纸仿佛半圆形的堡垒一样将他整个包围。听到脚步声以后，他抬起头，看见巴基的瞬间，他的眉头舒展了，但脸上的表情说不清是欣慰还是尴尬。

“我没料到你会这么快来，”他揉了揉脸，鹅毛笔脱落的碎羽粘在手上，又被他抹到胡茬里。也许是意识到自己形象不佳，他有些不好意思地往后缩了缩，“我没顾得上打理自己，这些东西……呃，我需要写很多信件来解释我为什么取消了婚礼。”

巴基指了指自己的下巴。

史蒂夫回以茫然的眨眼，几秒后，他恍然大悟，抹去了胡茬里的碎屑。

“你没怎么睡觉吧？”巴基问。

史蒂夫苦笑着摇头，“我父母大发雷霆，眼看着婚礼就在下周了，大半宾客已经出发在路上，现在却成了这样……城里的人还不知道这个，我回来只顾得上一件事，就是给黑卡蒂和尼克洛斯下了判决。”

“他们怎么样？”

“很快会被处以绞刑。我父母让我不要声张，不过我很想在全城人面前做这件事，毕竟……”他忽然沉痛地望了巴基一眼，“他们害死了那么多人。”

巴基知道，比起“那么多人”，史蒂夫更在乎的其实是巴基自己。

“为了你的名誉着想，你应该听你父母的。”

“名誉，名誉，我真是受够这两个字了，”史蒂夫抛下鹅毛笔，语气愤然，“虽说是我惹出来的烂摊子，但我真的很想自私一回，什么也不管了。”

巴基走近他，“我很抱歉。”

“你没必要道歉，”史蒂夫执拗道，“事情因我而起。”

“但接了委托的是我。”

“哦？所以你现在要跟我争这个了？”史蒂夫故作厌烦地打了个大哈欠，“我现在没心情和你争，你来就是为了说这个吗？”

“呃……”巴基卡壳了，该死的，他路上明明想好了说辞，到了史蒂夫面前他怎么就开始胡言乱语了，“我是想说……”

史蒂夫挑起一边眉毛，巴基艰难地组织语言，感觉这几秒比几十年还要长，“我……我惹你生气了，”他喃喃地说，史蒂夫的眉毛几乎飞进了发梢里，“求你告诉我，在惹毛自己的心上人之后，该怎么重新赢回他的好感。”

“什么？”史蒂夫反问，“你的心上人和我有什么关系？”

“呃，我好像说得太拗口了，该死，”巴基真想抽自己两巴掌，“我的意思是，我喜欢你，在我做了很多无可救药的蠢事之后，我才刚刚意识到这个……对不起，我真的是个傻瓜，告诉我我还有挽回的机会吗？”

短暂的静默。

史蒂夫慢慢地靠近了一点，过了好一会儿，他才叹了口气，“你真的是头号大傻瓜了。”

巴基犹如一个等待宣判的罪人一样闭上了眼，直到几秒钟后，一只手落在他的肩上，突然把他扯进了一个温暖的怀抱。史蒂夫的胡茬摩梭着他的脖子，他闻到对方身上的油墨味，当然，还有淡淡的熏香。

“所以……”巴基小心地开了口，“我被原谅了？”

“我只是给了你一个机会，”史蒂夫低声说，“别再那样对我了，以后。”

“我保证，我对天发誓。”

史蒂夫按住他的后脑勺，手指揉进发丝里，然后送上来一个漫长的亲吻。巴基差点迷失在这个吻里，连自己姓甚名谁都忘了个干净。几分钟后他们分开，两个人都气喘吁吁，脸颊绯红。巴基尴尬地退了一步，试图掩饰下身的窘境。他想史蒂夫应该没觉察到这些，可当他向下瞥去时，发现对方的黑色长裤上也撑起了一个可疑的山丘。

史蒂夫倒没他这么窘迫，又把他拉近一个温存的吻里。一吻结束，巴基看见对方的黑眼圈，情不自禁地低喃，“你应该到床上去。”

“是应该去了。”

“不，我是说，你应该睡一觉，我是指睡觉，普通意义的睡觉。”

“我明白，”史蒂夫红着脸笑了，“但是另一层意思也很重要。”

“你该不会是指……？”

“天啊，巴基，你还要我说得多明白？”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“还是说你的伤情不适合做那些？那我保证只睡觉。”

巴基的脸更红了，他们像两个直立行走的番茄一般大眼瞪小眼，“我不太会……”他嗫嚅着说，“我没和男人搞过。”

“我也没有，”史蒂夫回答，“但自从我打算追求你的时候开始，我就做了很多准备。”

说完，他拉过巴基，再次和他重重地吻在一起。


	8. Chapter 8

他们都摔倒在床垫上，被软绵绵的枕头和靠垫包围，史蒂夫拉下床头的帷帐，让青色的纱帘把他们牢牢挡在中间。巴基不满他的离开，以角斗一般的姿势扑上去，撕扯彼此的衣物。史蒂夫用无奈的眼神看着他，但掩藏不住嘴角的笑意。亲吻又覆上来，这回没有刚才的激烈，两个人边吻边闷声发笑，因为缺乏经验，他们的动作都蠢蠢的，像蹒跚学步的幼儿一样笨拙又好奇。

“你想怎么做？”史蒂夫哑着声音问他，“就现在这样？还是我们换个姿势，让你背对我？”

“怎样都好，”巴基回应，“只要把我从欲望的海洋里解放出来，你想干什么都行。”

史蒂夫又笑了，面颊比最开始还要红。他们裸呈相对，面面相觑，都有点被对方的身体迷住了。“只有神祗才配得上这身肌肉。”巴基赞叹道，而史蒂夫害羞地低下了头，“你也一样，”他红着脸说，“我简直想在你身上倒上葡萄酒，然后再用唇舌去膜拜。”

巴基咯咯笑了，“诸神在上，你还是史蒂夫罗杰斯吗？”

“我被他的双胞胎掉包了，”史蒂夫说着，在巴基的锁骨处舔了一口，“是个见了你就满脑子下流想法的龌龊之人。”

巴基闻言笑得更厉害了，史蒂夫的金黄脑袋在他胸口蹭来蹭去，感受他的胸膛因气息不稳而发出的震动。他们都想把注意力拉回正轨，于是开始互相抚摸。巴基用手搭上史蒂夫的肩膀，好像在探索什么新大陆似的，慢慢下移。而这时对方悄然摸到他的下身，五指攥住那脆弱部位，吓得他差点往后一跳。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫抬起眼来，“我应该说一声的。”

“没关系，没关系，”巴基回答，其实他紧张到肌肉紧绷，差点使出他引以为傲的搏击术把史蒂夫拧转在地。

“这感觉很好。”他撒了个谎。

但是下一秒，史蒂夫让谎言成真了。他握住巴基的阴茎，开始向上撸动，当他这么做的时候他还弯下腰含住了巴基的乳头。巴基发出丢脸的叫声，他的肩膀本能地向后一收，等于是把整个胸膛都朝着史蒂夫送过去。对方欣然接受，吸完了一边，换朝另一边，当他用洁白的贝齿衔住单薄的乳尖向后拉扯时，那画面简直淫荡到了让巴基头晕目眩的地步。

只这一会儿，巴基就喘得像个风箱。他的阴茎被前液浸湿了，史蒂夫一边照顾他一边透过纤长的睫毛从下往上望着他，那眼神令巴基丢盔弃甲，只想分开双腿把自己当贡品一样献上去。他确实这么做了，同时发出急不可耐的呻吟声，“你要让我射出来了，”他呜咽着说，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫给了他浓情蜜意的一吻，从肚脐一路向上，弄出来的黏腻水声简直让人面红耳赤。巴基受不了了，大声呻吟着扬起脖颈，他让他最脆弱的部位暴露在史蒂夫的面前，对方自然而然地吻上去，同时，握着他阴茎的手加快了速度。

巴基尖叫着射出来。

有好一会儿，他的脑子一片空白，他想诸神啊我要死了我要爽死了。“你还好吗？”史蒂夫问。巴基起码愣神了一分钟才迷迷糊糊地回了一句，“棒极了。”

史蒂夫的笑声传来。

他抬高巴基的双腿，将拇指压到他的臀缝中间。巴基正在经历高潮过后的回温阶段，感官相当敏锐。他的大腿肌肉抽搐了一下，有些紧张，史蒂夫见状又吻了他一会儿，说，“我会慢慢来的。”

巴基感激他的温柔，不过几分钟过去，对方仍在边缘磨蹭迟迟不进入正题，让他有点不耐烦了。

“你再这样下去我就要睡着了。”他说。

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，“对不起。”然后毫无预警地，他放入了一根手指。突然传来的入侵感让巴基哼哼了一声，声音中的不适让史蒂夫担忧起来。

“痛吗？”

“好像还行。”

巴基说完摇了摇头，说不上痛，感觉很奇妙，有些酸软，还有些细微的胀涩。于是史蒂夫继续手上的动作，巴基闭上眼，微妙的感觉仍在下身蔓延。他在想他们这么做到底是不是对的，他对男人和男人做爱真的毫无了解，也许现在这种奇怪的酥麻就是所谓的后庭快感？他微微咋了咋舌，感觉到了轻微的不满足。

也许是他期望过高了，也许他应该建议史蒂夫，他们互相帮忙撸出来就足够了。

史蒂夫又加入了一根手指，酥麻加重了，然后奇迹开始发生，也不知道史蒂夫碰到了什么地方，一阵过电似的感觉从体内传来，一阵接着一阵，就像海浪拍击崖壁。他觉得自己突然被人推到了临界点上，他消受不了这个，他想尖叫，他本能地喊了一声，“等等，等等史蒂夫——”

史蒂夫立刻停了下来，“我弄痛你了？”他的眉头拧在一起，“抱歉我可能做的不对……”

“不、不是，”巴基有点慌了，他的后穴酸得不行，周边的肌肉仿佛失控了一般一下一下地抽搐着，“我想要，”他喘息起来，全身都红透了，像煮熟的龙虾，“我想要这个，老天，感觉太奇怪了，但是我不想停。”

于是他们继续，史蒂夫又加入了一根手指，巴基的喘息愈发高昂，他的阴茎开始抬头了，真奇怪，明明没有人碰它。他不知道自己在史蒂夫眼里究竟是什么模样，但他看到对方的眼眸变得好像深夜的大海一样暗沉。欲望之火在史蒂夫的眼底燃烧，他垂下头，汗水顺着金色的发丝滑落。

“巴基，你太美了，你太美了……”史蒂夫低喘着，声音就象砂纸一样嘶哑，“我忍不住了，我能正式进来了吗？”

巴基迟钝的大脑思索了一下什么叫做“正式”，直到一个坚硬的物体抵住他的下身。“来吧。”他说，都到这一步了，没什么好担忧的。但当它开始入侵的时候巴基还是发出了一连串诅咒，诸神在上，他要被史蒂夫的凶器撕裂了，那东西就像一根烙铁一样挤进了他的体内，把空气都挤走了。他大口呼吸，仿佛溺水的鱼，从喉咙深处挤出来的呻吟一声比一声高亢，“史蒂夫，”他大声叫着，“操你的，史蒂夫——”

“是我在操你。”对方瓮声瓮气地笑了。他停下来等巴基适应，几秒后他开始动了，先是缓慢的撞击，一下一下，速度越来越快。巴基放肆地叫喊着，昏暗的光线里他能看到汗滴在彼此身上飞散，史蒂夫汗湿的脸颊像该死的天神一样迷人。他健壮的手臂扶着巴基的肩，阴茎埋在巴基身体里，冲刺，碾压。肉体撞击的声音，还有呻吟，按着完全相同的节奏交织在一起。“啊，啊——史蒂夫，史蒂夫，就是这里，啊——”

巴基感觉自己要晕过去了，他不知道自己在喊些什么，老天，他根本没有空去想。他的意识在冲击中溃散，连同他的灵魂一起全部以惊人的速度飞离了他的脑海。史蒂夫抓紧他的大腿，几乎要把他操进床垫里。他半张着嘴，手指紧攥床单，几乎不敢睁眼，因为只要睁眼他就会看见自己被操干的模样，看见两人相连的部分，看见史蒂夫火辣到不可思议的表情和眼底滚烫的欲望。

“我快要——”他哀叫起来，全身战栗着绷紧。“巴基，巴基，我们一起——”史蒂夫粗重的喘息就在耳边，高潮的瞬间史蒂夫紧紧地压着他的身体，他的后穴疯狂绞紧了，然后对方也闷哼着射了出来。史蒂夫像失去了全身力量一样倒在巴基身侧，片刻的休憩后，他伸过来一条汗津津的胳膊，把巴基勾过去亲吻。

这个吻真是慵懒又惬意，他们甚至连张嘴的力气都没了，就这么软绵绵地用嘴唇相互摩挲着，越来越轻，越来越慢。

“感觉好吗？”史蒂夫的声音像是快睡着了。

巴基亲了亲他的手臂，“我已经爽翻了，”他说，“甚至迫不及待地想要下一次了。”

史蒂夫扑哧笑了，“至少等我睡一觉。”

“当然了。”

他们瘫软着抱在一起，疲惫而满足。

 

“我有个疯狂的想法。”翌日，史蒂夫说。

“我也有一个。”巴基回答。他们坐在史蒂夫的书房里，巴基换了一身新衣服——他的旧衣服不幸在昨天一场关于爱的搏斗中撕裂了——用手扇着风，脚边放着他的佩剑。他是早上才来的，因为某些复杂的身份问题，他昨天还是没能在史蒂夫家过夜。不过他才懒得介意这些，欢爱过后的身体酸涩又饕足，精神更是沐浴在愉悦里，如果给他机会，他甚至想去大街上拉几个人来庆祝。

史蒂夫加重了语气：“相信我，我这个更加疯狂。”

“得了，听了我的想法，你八成要震惊得摔掉下巴。”

史蒂夫哧地乐了，“好吧，你先说，”他向后一靠，夸张地捂住了下颚，“我做好下巴落地的准备了。”

被他这么玩笑般一逗，巴基反而不知道该怎么开口了。酝酿了半天，一个字没有憋出来，最后他尴尬地揉了揉后颈，说，“要不，你先？”

史蒂夫笑得万分无奈，“公平点，我们一起说吧。”

“赞成。”

他们都清了清嗓子。

“我想跟你走。”

“我想留下来。”

两个人都呆住了，面面相觑。

“跟我走？”巴基一脸困惑，“你的家人和朋友怎么办，你的领土怎么办，你可是奥洛尔港未来的主人，这些你都不要了？”

“留下来？”史蒂夫和他大眼瞪小眼，“你是佣兵，你会满足这种连自由都受到限制的生活？别以为我忘了你当初为了什么才逃出你家。”

“佣兵生活比你想象中艰难很多，”巴基飞快地说，“大半时间要在野外风餐露宿，随时可能遇到危险，强盗，野兽，各种你想都想不到的东西。委托多半是杀人，为了钱经常要干违背良知的事情，你不会喜欢的。”

“你也不会喜欢呆在这里的，”史蒂夫回答，“也许我可以说服家人，毕竟贵族有一两个同性情人也不奇怪，也许我们可以结婚，但我父母迟早要塞给我女人让我传宗接代，我们会面临数不清的压力，来自四面八方的压力，我不想到发展到最后反而失去了你。”

“那些都可以克服，关键是你，史蒂夫。”

“不，关键是你，巴基，”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，“我不想你失去自由。”

“我不想你失去家人。”

“我已经做好心理准备了。”

“难道我的准备就是说着玩的吗？”

“我从儿时起就在计划逃离奥洛尔，”史蒂夫严肃地说，“而你是什么时候开始计划留在这里的，昨天？最多是昨天对吗？”

巴基一口气噎住。

“对不起，我不是在指责你的决心，”史蒂夫说，“我只是想告诉你，我已经完全想好了，我甚至写好了书信，收拾好了行李，后天夜里港口正好有一条客船要离开奥洛尔——”

“等等，等一下，”巴基目瞪口呆，“后天？这么快？”

“是的，呃，可能是有点快了……”史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠头，“我是怕计划赶不上变化，而且老实说，我快被那些质问我为什么取消婚礼的人逼疯了，我现在就想赶紧和你一起逃离这里，越快越好。”

有好一阵子，巴基一句话都说不出来。

“抱歉，”史蒂夫又一次开口，“如果你觉得还要再考虑……”

巴基捶了他一拳，“你这个混蛋，”他说，继而大笑着揉乱了对方的头发，“既然你都定下来了，那我还有什么可啰嗦的。听你的，都听你的。”

“还有很多东西要准备，”史蒂夫忽然把一张纸塞到了巴基面前，“船票，干粮，武器……马匹我们可以到下一个城市再买，我没有长途旅行的经验，你帮我看看还有什么要补充的。”

“很多东西都可以到下一个城市再买，”巴基说着，表情变了变，“你的父母和朋友……”

“他们会生气，但他们迟早会理解的。”

巴基不禁喃喃，“我至今都不知道我父母有没有原谅我。”

“但你还是那么做了，不是吗？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“而且一点后悔之意都没有。”

“你这个混蛋，”巴基对他翻白眼，“我真是拿你一点办法都没有。”

“因为你爱我爱得要死。”

“闭嘴吧，罗杰斯。”

 

两天后，他们站在甲板上，看奥洛尔的灯火渐渐消失在海平面后。“我都不知道我们的钱够花多久。”巴基小声嘀咕。史蒂夫站在他身边，穿着粗糙的猎装但依旧英俊得不像话，他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，脸上挂着自信满满的微笑。

“我们会想到办法的，”他说，“没有我们办不成的事。”

两人正说着话，几步之外，一个男人左右四顾，突然像发现新大陆一般冲向了他们，“佣兵！”他大喊，“佣兵，你们得帮帮我！”

巴基没有回答，而是转头看着史蒂夫。工作上门了，他用口型说。

他们相视一笑。

 

END

 


End file.
